Fail Typing
by Demonic the raptor-man
Summary: I don't any rights to this cartoons and this cations only my fail work. I hope you guys have at good laugh at it, cause that the idea. Yes, other show and even games will be in here later on.
1. Fail typing

Fionna was walking to Marshall's cave for a jam session, but Cake had a date with LM to night, so she had to walk there. As she walked, she began to notice something she hasn't notice before "aaa? What is this?" she said looking at a old graveyard with only 20 or so graves with a stoned building in the middle of it, Fionna decided to see what was going on "Hello... is any ghosts around here?" she said with hope in her voice, she wanted to fight a ghost, which would be her first time at one, Fionna shouted and yelled at each and every grave stone she would walk by, but nothing happened and then she noticed the stoned building again and decided to check there, so she ran to the stoned door (which had mold, vines and a set of numbers on it and it said '125390').

"that's weird" she said as she opened the door, to her surprise the room was clean and it didn't just have a coffin in it, but a violin sitting on one side of the coffin and on the other side was a birdcage with nothing in it, Fionna started to walk over to the coffin and began to open it "If anyone wants' to stop me, here's your chance" she said hoping to anger the owner of the tomb, Fionna opened the coffin and revealed the person inside, to her dismay she saw a white skinned skinny man around her age with short red hair wearing a unbound straight jacket and pants to go with it, from what Fionna could see he was beautiful and yet when she looked downed to his hands, she could only see large white claws being covered by the jacket, but the rest of him was beautiful, Fionna started to pick at his face, he's lips were sown together but looked like he could still speak to someone and then there was his hair, bright red soft hair. Fionna then pecked at his cheeks thinking that he wasn't going to wake up.

"Ouch... that really hurts you know"

"WHAT THE GLOB?" Fionna said stumbling back on to her butt; she looked up to see the man with his arms beginning to rise, as they rise up into the air, Fionna noticed that the jackets sleeves were very long and were as white as him, 1 to 2 minutes past on till his large claws finally came out of the coffin.

"May I ask you, why are you in my grave" he said angry at her

"I was hoping to fight a ghost" she said with a hope he want kill me smile

The man picked up Fionna with his claws, making sure he wasn't hurting her, as soon as they got outside, his very long aims want back in a throwing position and through her all the way to the candy kingdom without giving a single word. Fionna smashed through Gumball's window and landed on him.

"What the glob?" he said with a surprised face, Gumball realized that the object that just smashed through his window was Fionna; he looked and saw that Fionna was unconscious and so he called two banana guards to take her to the hospital.

Fionna woke up to see Gumball, Marshall and Cake standing around her, she looked down and saw that she was covered in bandages "what is going on" she said with confusion in her voice.

"Well... I don't know, what caused you to go through my window, but I'm happy that you're o.k." Gumball said with a cheerful smile.

"Girl... just look at you, who or what did this to you" Cake said looking at her sister's bandages and trying to figure it out.

"Ya... like were you fighting a giant or something?" Marshall said as he floated around her.


	2. Fail typing 2

I do not own Steven Universe or any of their Characters; I have too much respect for them.

Chapter 1: The Cave

Steven have just walk into the Big Donut shop where Lairs and Sadie were talking about something.

"Hi Steven did you hear about how mayor Dewey is going to try opening Dead man's Cave" Sadie said

"What's Dead man's Cave?" Steven said, confused that he ever heard about it before.

"It's a cave that's home to a monster" Lairs said trying to sound scary.

"Lairs" Sadie side as hitting lairs on the shoulder angrily. "don't list to him Steven, he's just trying to scare you"

"So... is there a monster in Dead man's Cave" Steven asked thinking about the adventure he and gems can go on.

"No... I don't think so, but mayor Dewey is going to try and open it"

"Wait? how does someone close a cave"

"Someone covered the cave's opening with metal and wood"

"Wow"

"I know, right?"

"And mayor Dewey is going to open it" Lairs side as rubbed his shoulder

With the Gems

Amthis was setting on the couch eating a bag of chips she find in her room from 12 years ago, but was interpreted by Steven running in and screaming "Amtyhisis, Amtyhises, Amtyhises."

"Wow, Dude. What's up with you"

"There's maybe a monster in a cave called Dead man's Cave"

"WHAT! I'll go and get Grant and Peal, you wait here"

5 Mintires later

Peal, Grant and Amthis come running out of Peal's room and stopping right in front of Steven.

"Steven, is it true that there's monster is in a cave" Grant said waiting for a answer from Steven

"I don't know if there is a monster but everyone says that there's a monster in a cave called Dead man's Cave" Steven said

"Were is the cave"

"I don't know, but mayor Dewey is going to open the cave today right now"

"Let's go before anyone gets killed" Amthyises said ready for a fright

At Dead man's Cave

"People of Beach City, I wish to thank you all for coming" Dewey said as stand in fort of the cave

" I have discussed that Dead man's Cave well be open and I know that everybody is a like scary"

"How


	3. Fail typing 3

Adventure Time: The D.N.A. creature

I do not own Adventure Time or its characters, only the OC's

Chapter 1: First encounter of unknown (day)

Fionna and Cake were going to the Candy Kingdom to help Gumball with some law breakers that has been causing some trouble.

"I can't wait to beat up some law breakers" said Fionna as walked beside Cake.

"Mmmmmm..., you sure it not the fact you get to spend the whole day with Gumball" said Cake as she made a shifty smile.

"NO... IT'S BECAUSE I GET TO BREAT LAW BREAKERS FACES" she said, making an upsetting face.

"Oh well, I'm just says that you want t-Ahhhhhhhh" Cake was says before she fall in a slime hole in the ground.

"ARE YOU O.K." Fionna said before going into the hole.

As Fionna jumped into the hole, it felt like hours passed her by before she hit the batten of it.

"WOW..." she said with much suspired look on her face as she saw Cake being held by something she never seen before.

"Fionna, you need to hug him, he's so cute" Cake said as she was being hold by


	4. Fail typing 4

I do not own Adventure Time or any of their Characters; I have too much respect for them.

Chapter 1: New Neighbour in day light

Fionna and Cake were hanging around their tree house, thinking of what their we're going to do "Maybe we can go see if Gumball needs anything" Fionna said to the cat in the kitchen cooking pancakes.

"After I'm done with this pancakes, ok" Cake said to her human sister.

Fionna ran to the latter and climbed up to her and Cake's room to get ready, which left Cake alone downstairs Cake was very happy today to see Fionna so exacting to see Gumball, as she cooked she began to whistle, just as she began to whistle, she stop with ears pointed upward and she began to fuzz up, Cake looked at the door and all she could hear was someone knocking, she walked toward the door and opened it to see a "VAMPIRE!" she screamed, normal she was alright with vampire after Marshall was the vampire king but this wasn't Marshall, she looked at the vampire and noticed that he didn't have an umbrella, which made her confused.

"Hello, I'm KQ it's nice to meet you" said the vampire right in fort of Cake with one hand reached out

"I'm Cake" she said with a bit worry in her voice, she looked at what he was wearing, which was a lab coat with blue gloves, very large black boots and on his face he wear a green eye patch on his left eye, he also had his bottom right fang missing and had long blue hair running down his back which hit the ground, Cake also noticed that he wasn't floating in mid-air.

"I'm just here to introduce myself to you, I'm your new neighbour and I was hoping that I can borrow a cup of sugar".

"Oh, you're just here to borrow some sugar" cake said as she stretched an arm to the kitchen to grab some sugar for him "so, why don't you tell me about yourself".

"Why don't I invite you over for some tea and snacks tomorrow, we can learn about each other then" he said as he stand outside and giving the cat plenty of room from the door way.

'I can't believe that a Vampire is giving me so much personal space, usually Marshall is always in my face about stuff, but this guy looks like a true gentlemen why can't Fionna find someone like this guy' Cake thought to herself as she finally got the sugar, she stretched her arm back and gave him a cup filled with sugar, "I would love to come over... where do you live exactly?"

"I've just bought a house from a woman wearing a banana suit over that way" he said while pointing in the direction of his new house.

"O.K, I'll be seeing you then" she said as closed the door.

"Cake, who was at the door?" Fionna said as she climbed down the latter.

"Fionna, we are going to visit our new neighbour tomorrow so we are getting Gumball and Marshall to go with us" Cake said with an overly happy tone in her voice.

"Wait, we have new neighbour and you didn't call me down" Fionna said a bit angry at Cake for not telling her right away.

"I'll tell you what you missed while we head to Gumball's place" cake said as she grew big and Fionna jumped on her back, and they headed for the candy kingdom.

End of Chapter one

Please respect me, I'm a bit rusty and try not to bug me about how bad my work or my OC's are, and trust me when I say that the land of AAA is screwed and to all adventure time fans, I love adventure time and its characters except for Gumball and bubblegum so no hard feelings. Please leave a comment if you liked it.

By: Demonic the raptor-man


	5. Fail typing 5

Chapter 2: Gummy Gumball

Candy Kingdom

"Wow, he sounds like he's a good guy" Fionna said as she and Cake entered Gumball's castle, but as soon as their opened the doors their saw Gumball and Marshall were covered in sticky gum.

"Oh... Fionna, thank glob" Gumball and Marshall said as they tried to break free.

" Ah... What happened here?" Fionna said

"A vampire come in and said 'Hallo Gummy, where's Pinkie' and then pulled out a gun and will... LOOK AT ME" Gumball said with anger in his voice.

"Did you say a 'vampire' come in here" Cake said

"yes, why?" Marshall said

"Because a vampire was at our front door" Cake said

"WERE IS HE" Gumball said bubbling mad.

"


End file.
